1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system for controlling a boomerang, and more particularly, to a technology of controlling a boomerang capable of self-flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a boomerang includes a plurality of wings in different directions, and flies towards a target and then returns to an original place when thrown forward. Thus, the boomerang was used for hunting, but nowadays used for sports. Since the boomerang flies according to a physical force of a user applied when the user throws the boomerang, a flight distance of the boomerang is limited, and a direction of the boomerang may be changed by wind. Thus, a flight path of the boomerang may be changed according to different forces and techniques of throwing the boomerang of users.
Conventionally, in order to extend a flight distance of a boomerang, a structure of the boomerang was changed or a technology of applying a uniform physical force to the boomerang by using an external device was developed. However, in this case, the flight distance is increased compared to when the flight distance is dependent upon a force and technique of a user, but when a destination of the boomerang changes, the flight distance cannot be actively increased.
A background technology of the present invention is disclosed in KR 10-1054275 (registered on 29 July).